Fate's Gift
by SilverWaters
Summary: Kagome dies in a battle against one of Naraku's creations. But what's this? She's back! And with a new power! How is this going to affect the relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. Wow.that is really depressing. I do however own a very cute Inuyasha plushie. I love to cuddle it. Maybe some day it will come to life and I will then have an Inuyasha of my very own. Now that would be a good day! ^_^  
  
Hello everyone! My name is SilverWaters and this is my first Inuyasha fan fic, so please be kind. I love reviews. They are the forces that keep me writing. With out them I lose all will to write, and I start to shrivel up into a little ball of nothingness. Well, not really, but they do brighten up my day. ^^; So please review!  
  
Inuyasha: Hurry up and start the story! I get to kick some serious ass in this one!  
  
Silver: Yeah, but not before getting your own ass kicked.  
  
Inuyasha: Keh! I let him get me!  
  
Silver: Sure.::punches Inuyasha in the shoulder:: And I bet you let me get you this time too.  
  
Inuyasha: Bitch! ::Grabs Silver by the wrist and does his best to look menacing:: Don't you ever try something like that again!  
  
Silver: ::punches Inuyasha with her other hand::  
  
Inuyasha: OW! Damnit! ::grabs Silver's other wrist and pins her to the wall:: Now what are ya gonna do, huh?  
  
Silver: ::eyes are very wide because of her current position:: Ummm..  
  
Inuyasha: ::oblivious to what is going on:: Heh! I told you not to try it again, but you wouldn't listen. I'm sure you won't have any more thoughts of punching me any time soon.  
  
Silver: ::Still held against the wall:: Inuyasha, the only thoughts I will be having about you any time soon will have nothing to do with causing you pain.  
  
Inuyasha: ::finally notices the position they are in and leaps away, a blush staining his face:: Keh, stupid wench.  
  
Silver: ::glares at Inuyasha:: Well anyway, I hope that you enjoy the story everyone!  
  
Inuyasha: How could they? It's written by you!  
  
Silver: Inuyasha! You jerk!  
  
Inuyasha: Bitch!  
  
Silver: Baka!  
  
Inuyasha: Weak human!  
  
Silver: Osuwari!  
  
Inuyasha: OOMPH!!  
  
Fate's Gift Chapter 1  
  
It was a day like any other. The birds sang in the trees while the sun shone down from over head. A slight breeze swept through the forest, making the summer warmth seem more bearable. A few white clouds dotted the blue sky, and as Kagome lay in the grass looking up at them, she was able to make out many figures, such as a bunny rabbit and a hippo in a bathtub. Yes, so far it had been a wonderful day. There had been no sign of Naraku, nor any rumors of shards in the area, so the group had decided to take the day off and enjoy the sunshine.  
Kagome grinned to herself as she rolled onto her stomach and thought of Inuyasha's reaction to her suggestion that they relax today. She had mentioned that since they were already in Kaede's village, and that there was no pressing matters to tend to, that it would be nice to take the day off from shard hunting. The others had quickly agreed with Kagome, but Inuyasha firmly protested against it. He had ranted and raved that they should keep moving, that they should go and try and find out as much as possible from the other villages. Kagome listened to his argument for about thirty seconds before she gave him a strong 'Osuwari!' and ended it. Inuyasha had grumbled for awhile afterwards, but now, Kagome saw, looking up in the tree where Inuyasha was currently residing, she could tell that he was enjoying the time off as much as the rest of them, though he would never admit it.  
Stubborn baka! Kagome said to herself as she sat up and looked around for the rest of the gang. Sango was following her example and relaxing in the grass, while Shippou and Kirara were playing tag a couple of yards away. Miroku, Kagome noticed, was sitting a few feet away from Sango, and was inching closer and closer by the minute. Kagome chuckled to herself, knowing that a loud smack would soon echo through the field and woods.  
Kagome lay back down and continued her sky gazing. For the past hour, she had begun to feel a strange sensation of unease flowing through her, and as time passed, it only seemed to grow stronger. Not wanting to ruin the other's day, Kagome had kept her feelings to herself. There's nothing wrong, Kagome thought. If something was wrong one of the others would have sensed it too, and they all look like they haven't a care in the world. I'm probably just being paranoid. Upon reaching her conclusion, Kagome decided to try and shake off the feeling and take a little catnap. She had just begun to drift off when a loud rumbling brought her out of her sleepy daze. Kagome opened her eyes and saw that the sky had suddenly darkened and the wind had picked up. Kagome looked around to find the rest of group wide-awake and looking rather wary and tense. Inuyasha jumped out of his tree and walked over to where everyone else was now standing. Taking a deep breath, he tried to detect any scent of danger nearby. There was nothing at first, but soon a smell drifted by his nose that he knew could belong to no other.  
"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed as he drew Tetsusaiga. "It's one of Naraku's detachments!"  
"How can you tell?" Miroku questioned, already going into fighting mode.  
"Whatever is out there has Naraku's scent, but I know it's not him. I can just tell. No. it has to be one of his creations."  
Taking Inuyasha's word for it, Sango stood at the ready with Hiraikotsu, and Kagome prepared to fire one of her arrows. Everyone seemed to have a look one his or her face that said, Damn! Why did the bastard have to go and ruin our day? The wind that had been howling so fiercely just a moment ago stilled. The birds ceased to sing and even the forest itself seemed to be holding its breath.  
"Where is it?" Sango whispered.  
"I can't tell," Inuyasha responded. "Its scent seems to be everywhere."  
Just then, the birds in the distance took flight as the large trees underneath them swayed, moved by some large force. A huge roar filled the air, and whatever had moved the trees began heading in their direction.  
"It's coming this way!" Kagome shrieked. Inuyasha growled and tightened his grip on Tetsusaiga. All stilled, then suddenly, from the trees, burst the most hideous detachment Kagome had ever seen. It was a very large youkai that looked like a cat who had been put through the blender, minus the tail. It was covered in gray fur and had sharp, jagged teeth and claws. The most intimidating thing about it though, in Kagome's eyes, were the breast and shoulder armor made out of human bones.  
The youkai gave a loud roar before speaking. "Ah, you must be the filthy hanyou, Inuyasha," the beast said while settling his yellow gave on Inuyasha.  
"Yeah, I am," Inuyasha replied in his cocky tone. "What's it to you?"  
The youkai's eyes narrowed. "My name is Gokanatsu, and I have been sent here to kill you and retrieve the shards if the Shikon no Tama, which you have in your possession."  
Inuyasha just grinned at him. "Keh! That's just too bad for you since I will not be the one to die today," he said while stalking closer to Gokanatsu. "The only one to die today will be YOU!" With that said, Inuyasha lunged at Gokanatsu and swung Tetsusaiga. "Kaze no kisu!" The light given off by the attack swallowed Gokanatsu and a cloud of dust filled the air.  
"Keh. What a worthless bastard," Inuyasha mocked. "He wasn't even worth the effort."  
The rest of the group cast each other worried glances. They were not convinced the fight was over. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and began to strut back towards the others. It was then that an infuriated roar was heard, and out from the settling dust leaped Gokanatsu, without a scratch on him. The youkai laughed as the others gasped and backed away from him. "You should be afraid," Gokanatsu boasted. "I will not be defeated by some pathetic hanyou!" Gokanatsu charged Inuyasha, and before Inuyasha could draw Tetsusaiga, Gokanatsu had stuck him with a large clawed paw, sending Inuyasha flying back into one of the many trees. Inuyasha slumped to the ground and Gokanatsu laughed while he tried to regain his footing. Blood was beginning to show through his haori, where he had been struck by Gokanatsu's claws. Inuyasha growled and charged at Gokanatsu, but Gokanatsu simply backhanded Inuyasha across the face, sending him flying once more.  
"We have to help him!" shouted Kagome. "I sense a Shikon shard, but I can't tell where it is!"  
"You keep looking Kagome-sama," replied Miroku. "We'll go help Inuyasha. Let's go, Sango." Sango nodded and they both ran to Inuyasha's side, determined to help him win the fight. Shippou landed on Kagome's shoulder and Kirara transformed and went to help Sango.  
"Where's the shard Kagome-chan?" Shippou asked.  
"I'm not sure Shippou," Kagome answered rather frantically. "I know its there, I just can't see it!"  
While Kagome continued her search, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were all attempting to bring down the ugly youkai that had spoiled their day.  
"Miroku-sama! Look out behind you!" Miroku turned quickly at the sound of Sango's cry and leaped out of the way, just barely missing being swiped by one of Gokanatsu's paws. "Thank you, Sango-chan," Miroku said, turning to face Sango. "Now stand back. You too, Inuyasha! I'm going to use Kazaana on this evil being!" Inuyasha avoided being hit by Gokanatsu for a third time and went to stand behind Miroku. Just as Miroku was about to unleash Kazaana, a loud buzzing was heard.  
"Miroku!" shouted Inuyasha. "Don't use Kazaana! Naraku's bees are here!"  
Miroku quickly wrapped the sealing beads around his cursed hand again. "Naraku knew I would try and use Kazaana! He is reading us just like a book!"  
Inuyasha leaped in front of Miroku. "Forget that for now Monk! Just concentrate on getting rid of those bees. I'll take care of Gokanatsu!"  
As the battle continued, Kagome stood back, feeling as useless as ever. What am I supposed to do? I can't fight and I can't locate the shard. I'm so worthless! Just then, a glimmer of light showed through Gokanatsu's armor, right up by his shoulder. I see it! Kagome screamed to herself. Now if I could only get close enough to hit it through the armor. Kagome stealthy moved closer to Gokanatsu, being careful not to alert either him, nor Shippou, who was currently try to fight Naraku's bees using fox fire. Almost there, almost there. Kagome kept this chant in her mind as she drew closer and closer to Gokanatsu. Kagome was just about close enough to hit the shard with one of her arrows when Gokanatsu sensed her and stuck her with one of his paws.  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as she went flying through the air, landing on the hard ground. Both Sango and Miroku screamed her name and tried to reach her side, but Naraku's bees had them surrounded. Shippou rushed over to Kagome. He could see that she was bleeding very badly and he hoped the fight would be over soon so that they could get Kagome some help.  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome's motionless form. He stood still for a moment, before rounding on Gokanatsu. A fierce growl escaped from Inuyasha as his eyes began to glow a fearsome red. Tetsusaiga pulsed in his hand, preventing him from further transforming into the ruthless beast he could become. Gokanatsu took a step back, sensing the slight change in Inuyasha. What's this? It is almost as if a great power is stored inside the stupid runt, trying to break free. I must stop him before it does! Gokanatsu leapt towards Inuyasha, who did the same, both intent on destroying the other. Gokanatsu readied his claws, and Inuyasha prepared his sword. The two met in mid air and struck each other at the same time; however, Inuyasha had managed to dodge most of the attack while Gokanatsu had not been quite as lucky. Inuyasha landed on his feet. Behind him, Gokanatsu fell to earth with a loud crash. Blood now gushed from where his right arm use to be. Gokanatsu howled in pain and fury, but before he could even attempt to get up, Inuyasha was on him. His red eyes glowed dangerously and an evil aura surrounded him. "You hurt Kagome," Inuyasha stated in a deadly whisper. "Now you must DIE!" Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga high above him. "KAZE NO KISU!"  
The powerful explosion shook the ground. "NOOO!!!" Gokanatsu screamed as his body disintegrated into nothing. All that remained was his severed arm and the shard of the Shikon no Tama. The bees that had continued to plague Sango, Miroku, and Kirara immediately retreated, but not before collecting the shard that Gokanatsu had been using. Normally this would have infuriated Inuyasha, but now all his attention was focused on Kagome. Sango and Miroku quickly ran to her side, and Shippou flung himself into Sango's arms, hugging Kirara who also was there.  
"She'll be all right, won't she Sango-chan?" Shippou asked on the verge of tears.  
"Of course she will," Sango replied in order to soothe him. However, she was not quite as sure as she sounded. Kagome had obviously lost a lot of blood, and her eyes, which had just recently opened again, were quickly losing their light.  
"Sango-chan? Miroku-sama?" Kagome asked in a weak voice. "Is the fight over?"  
"Yes, Kagome-sama," Miroku replied, kneeling beside her. "The fight is over."  
"Is Inuyasha okay?"  
Miroku shook his head in disbelief. Even on the brink of death, Kagome still worried over everyone else's welfare. "Yes, Kagome, he is fine."  
"Kagome?"  
Miroku looked up to see Inuyasha standing a few feet away, covered in blood and with a worried look on his face.  
"Inuyasha," Kagome called back.  
Miroku stood up as Inuyasha approached. Grabbing Sango, who still held onto Shippou and Kirara, by the hand and moving a few yards away, in order to give the other two some privacy. Sango saw the look in Miroku's eyes, and tears started to fill her own. Kagome was not going to make it.  
  
Don't kill me please!! The next chapter - Kagome dies!! NO!! Don't worry, this is an Inu/Kag fic, so you know she won't stay away forever. REVIEW!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm back! Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed! They really brightened up my day!  
  
Disclaimer: Why must I do this. It only depresses me. Oh well, here we go. ::takes a deep breath:: I do not own Inuyasha. ::is quiet for a moment:: I can't hold it in!!! WHAAAAA!! It's just not fair!!! ::runs off wailing::  
  
Fate's Gift Chapter 2  
  
Inuyasha kneeled down next to Kagome. He could see the agony and worry in her eyes, and wanted nothing more than to take away all her pain and make it his. His eyes left her face and moved to where she had been struck by Gokanatsu's claws. There were three long gashes going along Kagome's stomach, each one emitting large amounts of blood. Blood, Inuyasha knew, that was precious to Kagome's life. He had always been able to lose large amounts of the red liquid and still fight on, him being a hanyou. But, Inuyasha knew this was not the case for Kagome. Inuyasha tried to move her shirt up so he could see the wounds more clearly, but Kagome's grimace and gasp of pain made him pull his hand back as if he had been burned.  
Kagome took a deep breath and tried to suppress the pain coursing through her body. She looked up at Inuyasha, eyes filled with unshed tears. Despite the torture she was going through, Kagome could only think about one thing.  
"Inuyasha, are you okay?"  
Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise at her question. He should be the one asking her that, not the other way around! "Keh, I'm fine," he replied, his usual gruffness missing form his voice. "What about you?" Inuyasha asked while stroking her forehead with a clawed hand.  
"I'm fine, Inuyasha. I'll be okay," Kagome whispered, smiling weakly at him. Regardless of the fact that her hair was in tangles and her face covered in dirt and blood, Inuyasha knew it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
Being careful not to cause her any further pain, Inuyasha very gently pulled Kagome into his lap. Even though she had attempted to deny the seriousness of her wounds, Inuyasha knew better. A scent drifted by his nose. One that he had begun to associate with Kikyo. However, the scent was not coming from Kikyo, but from Kagome. It was the smell of death.  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. He was watching her with eyes filled with desperation. She slowly lifted her hand up and brushed her fingertips along Inuyasha's cheek, caressing the bruises he had there. That simple act drained away much of Kagome's waning strength, and she began to lower her hand. Inuyasha softly, but firmly, grasped it and placed her palm against his cheek. Kagome's eyes widened slightly before she relaxed a bit. Her gaze slowly roamed Inuyasha's body, taking in the wounds that had been inflicted upon him during battle. Kagome's eyes focused intently on his, and the tears she had been holding back, quietly began to trace a path down her face.  
"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry," Kagome whimpered as the tears continued to flow freely.  
Inuyasha squeezed her hand, still holding it against his face. "Sorry for what? You have nothing to be sorry for, Kagome."  
Kagome's gaze was quickly becoming less focused, but Inuyasha could still make out determination shinning in their murky depths. What ever it was Kagome wanted to say, she was going to get it out.  
"It's my fault. It's my fault, Inuyasha. It's my fault you got hurt." Kagome, feeling ashamed, closed her eyes and turned her face away.  
"What are you talking about, Kagome? This isn't your fault." Inuyasha tried to comfort her, but Kagome would have none of it. In a voice as loud as she could manage in her weakened state, Kagome voiced her thoughts that had been plaguing her for so many months now.  
"Inuyasha, I'm weak. I can never help in a battle. All I can do is see the shards. I can sometimes manage to shoot an arrow now and then, but for the most part, I'm completely useless. All I am is a burden to you, and if I had seen the shard quicker today, and had been able to retrieve it, you would never have gotten hurt." Kagome sobbed harder and Inuyasha let go of her hand, wrapping both arms around her and pulling her closer to him. Is this what Kagome really thinks? That she is a burden to me? Oh Kagome, you could never be a burden. You mean so much more to me than you realize.  
Kagome finally gained enough composure to chance a quick look at Inuyasha, who had remained quiet since her outburst.  
"Inuyasha?"  
"How could you think those things, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "You are the strongest person I know."  
"But-." Inuyasha cut her off before she could argue with him by placing a finger to her lips. "Kagome, you are brave, loyal, and honest. You were my friend, even when I didn't want you to be." Inuyasha let a small smile cross his lips as he thought of all the times that Kagome had put up with his rude and childish antics. "You stayed with me when most other humans would not even have cast me a second look. And, Kagome, just so you know, I really don't think you're stupid. You're one of the smartest people I know. You scent isn't that bad either." Inuyasha gave Kagome a little squeeze.  
Kagome smiled up at the hanyou who held her so carefully. "Inuyasha, I-." A shudder racked Kagome's body and silenced her before she could finish her sentence. She took a sharp breath, and her brown eyes, which Inuyasha had grown to love, slowly closed.  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha called. When she did not respond, Inuyasha became frantic. "Kagome?!? KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha screamed her name over and over, as if it would bring her back from where ever it was she had gone, bring her back to him.  
A few yards away from the hanyou now clutching the dead miko's body, Shippou began to wail. He could smell death coming from Kagome's direction, and Inuyasha's screams were not helping. She's gone, she's gone, she can't be gone! Shippou wailed in his head. Kagome-chan, you can't leave me! Why does everyone always leave? Mama! Papa! Kagome!!!  
Sango held on to the little kitsune, tears pouring from her eyes. "Kagome-chan, no, Kagome-chan. This can't be happening. What are we going to do without you?"  
Miroku, who had been silently praying for Kagome, and with anguish clearly written across his face, approached Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha ignored him and continued to hold on to Kagome's lifeless form.  
"Inuyasha, you need to let go of Kagome. We should return her body to her family. They will want to give her a proper burial. Inuyasha?" Miroku reached out to touch Inuyasha's shoulder, but Inuyasha flinched away from him. Miroku pulled his hand back and attempted to reason with him.  
"Inuyasha, we have to-."  
Before Miroku could finish, Inuyasha jumped up, still holding on to Kagome, and raced off into the woods. Miroku shook his head as he watched the hanyou disappear into the forest. Inuyasha, I know you are hurting, we all are. A lone tear slowly made it's way down Miroku's cheek. "Kagome- sama."  
  
Well, there's chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed it. I will have chapter 3 out as soon as I can. Remember to review!! ^_^ ~ SilverWaters 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I'm back! ::dodges various item being thrown at her from the audience:: Hey, hey! Don't kill me yet! I just got back! ::Audience calms down, but continues to hold on to various items that would cause Silver serious pain should they come in contact with her person:: Eh...hehe..Well, anyway, I just wanted to say sorry about being gone so long. I have had this chapter written for quite so time. I am just really lazy and I never got around to posting it. Besides that, I have a life. I am a senior this year, and that means I have lots of homework. I take advanced and AP classes and those require actual work to pass. 

Inuyahsa- Work ::snorts:: right.

Silver- I do to work!

Inu- Yeah, if you call sleeping work.

Silver- Shut up Inuyasha! Don't make me tell them what happened last night!

Inu- ::looks horrified:: You wouldn't dare!

Silver- I would and you know it!

Inu- I don't believe you!

Silver- Oh…::looks smug:: So I guess you do want me to tell them about you and the teddy bea- 

Inu- ::puts hand over Silver's mouth:: No don't! I'll be quiet.

Silver- Good doggy.

Inu- ::grumbles::

Silver- On with the story!! ^_^

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha. ::sniff::

Fate's Gift

Chapter 3

"_Kagome_…"

'Kagome? Kagome. Is that my name?'

"_Kagome_."

'Who is it? Who is calling me?'

"_Kagome_. _Kagome_, _wake up_…"

'What's going on?' Kagome opened her eyes to complete darkness. 'Where am I? Who was calling my name?'

Kagome sat up and looked around: emptiness, darkness, going on for eternity.

'Am I dead? Is this what death is like?' Kagome shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. Looking down, Kagome noticed that there wasn't even a floor beneath her. 

"What is this place?" Kagome whispered to herself. Not expecting a reply, Kagome was startled when one was given. 

"Hello, Kagome. I see you have awakened."

Kagome looked up to where the mysterious voice was coming from. A flash of white light momentarily blinded her, and she had to look away. Shielding her eyes this time form the powerful light, Kagome was able to see the beautiful woman standing, or perhaps floating, before her.

Kagome's first reaction was to tense up and prepare for battle. The features of the woman were so much like that of a youkai that it made Kagome feel uneasy. The woman had white hair, silver eyes, and was dressed in a long, white gown. The fact that she was also glowing confirmed Kagome's notion that she was defiantly not human.

The beautiful woman, sensing the young girl's distress, gave her a soft smile, and attempted to ease her fears.

"Do not worry, Kagome, I will not harm you. My name is Fate."

Fate's voice flowed over Kagome like silk. All of her fears seemed to vanish in that instant, leaving her with a sense of inner peace. Now feeling greatly relaxed, Kagome was able to muster up enough courage to voice the questions that had been playing in her mind since she had woken up.

"Excuse me, umm, Fate-sama, but where are we, and how do you know my name?" Kagome was now kneeling before Fate, looking up at her with expectant eyes, awaiting her answer.

Fate's smile grew slightly. "Ah, Kagome, I have known you since before you were born, and, as to the question of where we are, we are currently in between worlds."

Kagome's brow creased in confusion. "In between worlds? What do you mean?"

"There are two worlds," Fate continued, "the living world, and the spiritual world. Humans and other living, breathing creatures reside in the world of the living. Entities, such as myself, and the souls of the deceased reside in the spiritual world."

"An Entity?" Kagome questioned again. The conversation was quickly becoming too much to handle in just one sitting.

"Yes, an Entity. A being with great abilities that help govern what goes on in the world of the living."

"Oh," Kagome replied, not really knowing what else to say. She couldn't very well say, 'Oh yes, I completely understand.' Yeah, like that was true…

"So," Kagome decided to press on, "what exactly do you control? Judging by your name, I would guess…the fate of every living thing?"

"You could say that," Fate replied, her silver eyes twinkling merrily.

Kagome remained quiet for a moment, trying to digest all the information she had just been given. 'In between worlds, huh? But why did Fate-sama bring me here? The last thing I remember was fighting that thing of Naraku's and then…'

Kagome's thoughts trailed off as realization struck. Feeling of pain, sadness, guilt, and above all else, anger flooded through her.

"Am I dead then?" Kagome asked, already knowing the answer. "Are you here to tell me that it was my fate to die! That it was my fate to give up my life as a normal teenager, travel five hundred years in the past, traipse all over feudal Japan fighting youkai, and before I even complete the Shikon no Tama, die by the hands of one of Naraku's pawns!?! Huh!? Well, is it!?"

Kagome had now worked herself into quite a state. She was breathing heavily, and her face was now only a few inches from Fate's, whose own face had taken on an expression of, not anger, but regret. 

"You are correct, Kagome, in all of what you said. It was you fate to die, but only so you could come here, so I could meet you."

Fate gave Kagome a sad smile before continuing.

"You see, Kagome, I made a mistake with you when creating your destiny."

Kagome's eyes widened at this, and she began to speak, but Fate held up a hand to silence her.

"Please, Kagome, wait till I am done, and then I will answer any and all questions you may still have." Letting her hand fall back down to her side, Fate continued. 

"When your destiny, or path, was created, I only saw you as a girl who would grow up in the present and travel back in time. I had no idea you would be faced with so many hardships." Fate ran a hand through her silvery tresses and sighed. "Everyone's path has many different directions, and the direction a person will go all depends on that person's choices. It was my fault, my mistake that I did not look carefully enough at all the directions you could take. If I had, then you wouldn't have been born with just you miko powers. Even though they are greatly useful, they do not always help you a great deal in battle."

Kagome gave her a look that clearly said, 'No duh! How do you think I got here?'

Fate gave a small chuckle at her expression and proceeded with her explanation. "The abilities you would have been born with are why I needed you here, for I need to be in contact with your soul and spirit, like I was before your birth, for this to work."

Fate took a deep breath, having finished her speech, and awaited Kagome's questions.

Kagome stared at Fate for a few moments before voicing the many questions running through her mind.

"So," Kagome began, "I'm here to receive the abilities I should have gotten at birth, right?" Fate nodded, smiling. "And," Kagome continued, "I'm going to be sent back so I can defeat Naraku and live out the rest of my life?"

Fate frowned a little at this. "It's not quite that simple. You will be sent back, yes, but whether or not you defeat Naraku and survive is really up to you. Like I said, a person may have a single path, but it can lead in many directions. You will, however, have more of a fighting chance to survive this time."

Kagome gave Fate a wry grin. "Gee, thanks."

"Oh, by the way," Kagome asked, "what new abilities will I be given?"

Fate shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. You will have to discover them on your own."

Fate was immediately graced with another one of Kagome's looks. This one, however, portrayed the thoughts of 'You have got to be kidding me!'

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but that is just the way it goes."

Kagome grumbled a bit until Fate informed her that it was time to be sent back. Kagome faced Fate, about to tell her that she was ready, when a horrible thought struck her. "Oh no!" Kagome thought out loud, "What if they have already buried my body!"

Fate put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry," she said. "Your body has not yet been buried. In fact, at this very moment, you are in the arms of a very agitated hanyou under a very large tree."

'Inuyasha.' Kagome thought as her eyes began to fill with tears. 'Oh, he must be feeling terrible.'

Fate, noticing her tears, wiped them away with her thumb. "Do not cry little one," she said softly. "He will be fine once you return."

Kagome nodded and braced herself to be sent back. Fate nodded and Kagome began to feel very lightheaded and dizzy. Kagome could hear Fate saying 'goodbye' from what seemed like miles away, before her world went black.

'Goodbye, Kagome. Use you gifts well.'

OK! That's it for chapter 3. Yeah, I know my chapters are short, but oh well. I would like to thank all you guys who reviewed! They mean a lot to me. I would also like you all to go read Golden Skies' _Trials and Tribulations of Love_. It is a great story, and if she gets more reviews, she may be tempted to update again. 

Thanks again! Remember to R&R! ^_^ ~SilverWaters


	4. Chapter 4

Silver – Woo! It has been a long time since I updated! Wow! Look at that! ::ducks a bunch of pointy objects:: Hey! Look, I'm sorry about the long wait, but I do have things to do. Thank you everyone who reviewed! 

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha…yep…I don't have him… ::muffled yells for help are heard from background:: umm…that was one loud…um…bird…yeah…

__

Fate's Gift – Chapter 4

'Oh, my head,' was the first thought to come to Kagome when she regained consciousness. 'That was certainly not a fun trip.' Kagome felt as if she had been on the tea cup ride one too many times, after she had already done a couple of rounds on the loopdy loop roller coaster.

Kagome had not yet opened her eyes, choosing instead to let her other senses readjust first. She was not looking forward to exposing her eyes to, what Kagome knew would be, the harsh rays of light. As feeling began to return to her arms and legs, Kagome felt not only the cool breeze and the warm rays of the sun, but also a pair of strong arms around her.

'That must be Inuyasha,' Kagome thought, also wondering if her face was as red as it felt. 'Fate-sama said he was holding me. I hope he is okay.' Kagome was about to move when she felt something wet fall on to her cheek. 'What?' Kagome wondered. 'What was that?'

Deciding to go ahead and face the evil light, Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Immediately, Inuyasha's grief stricken face appeared before her, eyes clenched shut and tears leaking out of them.

"Kagome," she heard Inuyasha whisper. "Why did you have to go? You said you would stay with me. Why, why, why?" Inuyasha took a harsh breath and continued to mourn over the death of his friend.

In his arms, Kagome's heart was clenching. 'Oh, Inuyasha…' She could listen to his cries no longer. Slowly, and with great effort, Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's cheek.

Inuyasha had been sitting under the Goshinboku for hours, but to him it felt like years. 'How could I have been so careless?' he thought. 'Kagome was mine to protect, and I failed her.' Inuyasha continued to hold Kagome's lifeless body, unwilling to give her up just yet. When the tears started, all Inuyasha could focus on was his pain and grief over loosing one so dear to him. A feather light touch on his face startled him, and Inuyasha opened his eyes.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha could not believe what was before him. Kagome, in what seemed like improving health, was staring up at him with her warm, brown eyes.

"Hi, Inuyasha," Kagome said, not quite sure what else she could say to the hanyou.

Inuyasha continued to merely gape at the girl lying in his arms. "Ka…Kagome…wha…." Inuyasha suddenly grasped Kagome tightly and held her to his chest.

"Gah! Inuyasha! I…can't…breathe," Kagome manage to squeak out. She was glad Inuyasha was feeling better, but she had no desire to die again any time soon, especially from being hugged to death by an over emotional inu hanyou.

Reluctantly, Inuyasha loosened his grip on the now blue faced miko. Taking a deep breath, Kagome restored the flow of air to her deprived lungs.

"Kagome," Inuyasha began in a soft whisper, "I thought you had left me. I thought you were gone."

"Silly, Inuyasha," Kagome responded in a teasing, yet comforting voice. "I told you I would always stay with you, and I have no intention of breaking that promise."

Inuyasha smiled down at Kagome, his golden eyes filled with relief and joy. Kagome gazed right back at him, and the two enjoyed a nice, quiet moment, just basking in each other's company. After a while, Kagome frowned and squeezed Inuyasha's hand.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Inu-chan."

Inuyasha was slightly taken aback by the use of the affectionate nickname, but decided not to mention it.

"Keh, its not your fault," Inuyasha began, gaining back some of his composer now that he was no longer worried that Kagome would suddenly leave him again. "But, Kagome, how can you be alive. The last battle killed you, I'm sure of it. How can you possibly still be here?"

Kagome glanced up at him, a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye. "Let's just call it a gift from the gods."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile back at her. He wasn't very satisfied with the answer she had given, but decided not to question it at the moment. 'I can always get it out of her later,' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Hey, we better go tell the others that you're okay," Inuyasha said. "Shippou was crying his eyes out the last time I saw him."

"Aww…poor Shippou," Kagome said as Inuyasha set her on her feet and took her hand. Kagome's eyes began to water as she though of her little kit. During the time she had spent in the Feudal Era, she had come to see Shippou as her son, and he had come to see her as his mother. 'He has already lost his mother and father. I can't let him continue to think he has lost me as well,' Kagome thought. "Come on, Inuyasha. Let's hurry."

"He'll be fine once he sees you're all right," Inuyasha said while being dragged by the anxious miko. "Miroku and Sango are going to shit their pants when they see you!" Inuyasha pulled back on her hand to slow Kagome up. He did not want he to over do it so soon after she had woken up.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at him. "Watch your mouth!" Even though she was yelling at him, a little smile played on her lips. Inuyasha began to babble on about the others, their reactions, and what the group still needed to accomplish. He had a small bounce in his step and a twinkle in his eyes.

'I'm glad Inuyasha is better,' Kagome thought. 'I wonder what powers I was given. I hope they will be as much help as Fate-sama said they would be.'

Kagome continued to ponder these thoughts as Inuyasha led her back towards the village. As they got closer, Kagome caught sight of the others standing outside Kaede's hut.

"Sango! Miroku! Shippou!!" Kagome shouted, waving.

"Kagome!" they all shouted in unison. Shock and joy were apparent on all their faces as they ran to embrace the girl they thought they had lost.

"Kagome! You're back!" Shippou screamed, and launched himself into her arms.

Kagome hugged Shippou and the others. Sango and Shippou had tears in their eyes, and Kagome knew she would start to cry too if this went on any longer. 

As the group made their way into Kaede's hut, Inuyasha told them how Kagome had had woken up in his arms. Kaede was just as surprised to see the miko as the others had been. However, she quickly got over it and began to examine Kagome. As she did so, she hmmed and hummed, effectively causing the others in the room to grow more impatient. Inuyasha, of course, was the first to snap.

"Well, baba! What have ya found!?" he shouted.

"Calm yourself, Inuyasha. I will tell you all that I have discovered. First of all, Kagome appears to be in perfect health." Everyone sighed, relief flowing through them. "However." They tensed up once more. "Her aura seems to have grown stronger."

The others blinked, but said nothing, waiting for Kaede to continue. When she did not, however, Inuyasha once again spoke up.

"What the hell does that mean!?"

"It means," Kaede continued, choosing to ignore Inuyasha's foul mouth, "that Kagome's soul, and therefore personal powers, have grown stronger."

"My powers have grown?" Kagome asked trying to sound surprised.

"Yes, child. Whatever happened between the time you died and woke up increased your powers considerably."

"You can't, by chance, tell what new strengths or powers I have, can you?" Kagome questioned hopefully.

"No, child, I can not." Kaede got up from Kagome's side and went to make some tea. "I'm sure you will find out soon enough."

Kagome sighed and her shoulders slumped. 'How am I supposed to use powers that I don't even know I have?' Kagome was brought out of her musing by Inuyasha's hand on her shoulder.

"Powers, shmaowers," he said, using a saying he had heard from Kagome. It brought a grin to her face. "You can't always rely on those." Inuyasha gazed down at Kagome. "I've lost you once, and I'm not going to let that happen again." Kagome smiled back up at the hanyou and placed her hand on his.

"Well, what do you plan on doing?" Shippou asked, plopping himself onto Kagome's lap and quickly breaking the mood.

Inuyasha stood up straight. "Simple," he said with a cocky grin. "I'm going to teach her to fight."

Inu – What the hell!

Silver – What's wrong?

Inu – You have me acting like a pansy! I don't cry!

Silver – Yes you do! I've seen it before! 

Inu – Those were not tears! I had something in my eye!

Silver - ::snort:: Yeah, right.

Inu – I did!

R&R! ^_^


End file.
